


Unlikely Bed Warmer

by Iamama23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamama23/pseuds/Iamama23
Summary: It was too early to be up. The sun was also on the wrong side. Confused, she rolled over...into a warm body. Sitting straight up, she pulled the blankets tighter around her. There was a man laying next to her. A man with weird markings along his body. His very naked body. Racking her brain, she tried to recall what had happened.





	Unlikely Bed Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot for a beautiful friend of mine, Nyghtmoon. With her permission I posted it here.

The sun shone through the curtains and Cassandra blinked her eyes. It was too early to be up. The sun was also on the wrong side. Confused, she rolled over...into a warm body. Sitting straight up, she pulled the blankets tighter around her. There was a man laying next to her. A man with weird markings along his body. His very naked body. Racking her brain, she tried to recall what had happened. 

There had been a battle with a dragon. A high dragon in Emprise Lion. It had been a difficult kill but the Iron Bull had taken the final blow. He hadn’t stopped smiling the whole night. Varric and the Inquisitor had attempted to keep up with him as they drank that nasty ale that Bull had brought along. ‘To mark the occasion.’ Cassandra had smirked as they could barely remain astride their mounts. She could hardly believe that the dwarf hadn’t fallen off; it had been close a few times. But Lavellan looked like she was holding her own.

She gave her companion another curious look as she continued to recollect the night. Things began to be fuzzy but one thing had stood out. They had made it to a small inn just before nightfall. Varric had greeted his old friend, the Champion of Kirkwall. The man had been there with a couple of his friends. The pirate wench and an elf with...the same strange white tattoo like the man in her bed. Fenris, that was his name. Varric had told her plenty of stories about him when she had interrogated him those many years ago. Thinking back to the night before, she remembered how she had hardly kept her eyes off of him. And it had little to do with the lyrium markings and more to do with his personality. He reminded her of someone with his grumpy temperament…

Sliding out of the bed, she was careful not to disturb the sleeping man. It was still a blank how they had ended up in bed together. It wasn’t as though he had been charming. She blamed it on the liquor. That had to have been the problem. She must have had too much to drink. Although, she didn’t remember having more than 4 or 5. And it wasn’t the nasty stuff that Bull had shared. It had been whiskey. Watered down but still good. And not nearly enough to have lowered her judgement. 

Still confused, she searched for her clothing. Her trousers were found wadded up on the dresser. After a little more digging, she found one boot under the bed and the other next to the door. And her shirt was tucked under Fenris’ head. Carefully, she extracted the shirt without waking him. She hurriedly dressed as quietly as she could. Since she didn’t know why she was there or what had happened. And if she didn’t know herself, there was no way she could explain it to him.

Once she was dressed, she glanced at the elf one last time. She really did wish she could remember something about what had taken place. Even one detail would calm her nerves. Shaking her head, she slipped out of the door. Hopefully the others would be up and they could be off right away.

 

Fenris stirred as he heard the door close. He wasn’t as confused as his companion had been. He remembered everything that had happened from the moment they had stumbled into the room. The night would stay with him for a long time he was sure. In fact, a bottle would find its way to the loveable dwarf he called a friend. He had introduced them, and he was thankful for that. Cassandra was an exceptional woman. Maybe he would send him two bottles.

Whistling, the elf got up from the bed and began to dress. For the first time, he felt...happy. Free. The feeling wouldn’t last but he would enjoy it in the meantime.


End file.
